A customer system may manage multiple resources (e.g., computing devices or managed) or instances in a cloud computing environment. For example, the customer system may wish to perform a change (e.g., a configuration) to the multiple managed instances using a centralized system. Implementing wide-scale changes, however, can be dangerous. In certain cases, the desired change can have an unintended and negative effect on the managed instances. The impact of the invocation on many instances at one time, without sufficient safety controls, can result in considerable instability in a customer's fleet.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.